The Scarlet Maid
by Sinfex
Summary: Remilia Scarlet had always been fond of her head maid. Perhaps a little too fond.


Well. I'm writing a fanfiction. Never thought that would happen.

Honestly, the only reason I'm writing this is because there is nowhere near enough Remilia X Sakuya out there. So I'm hoping to contribute. I originally planned this as a one shot. But I'm hoping to turn this into a series of RemiSaku drabbles.

So... Yeah. To the story I guess.

DISCLAIMER (I don't know if you need these, but why not. ): I am not ZUN. I do not own Touhou. But if I did, Remilia X Sakuya would totally be the official paring.

* * *

Remilia Scarlet hated the rain.

It did make her weak, but that wasn't that bad. As long as she stayed inside (Or just used a parasol), then she was fine. However, the rain also had the unfortunate side effect of keeping her awake.

She didn't know why, but she was completely unable to sleep when it was raining. Which explains why it was 3:00 A.M. and she was still wide awake.

Remilia sighed and leaned back against Sakuya, who had her arms wrapped around the vampire's waist.

A while ago, after another sleepless night, Remilia had expressed her frustrations to Sakuya, who then offered to stay in her room the next time it rained, to see if it could help her sleep. Remilia had declined, but, the next time it was raining while she was trying to sleep, she had shown up anyway.

Ever since then, Sakuya would be there every time it rained. (Which was far more often then Remilia would like.)

They had just talked at first. As they didn't have normal, friendly chats that often. They quickly ran out of things to talk about however, as the rain usually lasted several hours. Eventually, Sakuya had just held her, and watched the rain in silence.

Remilia had asked her several times if she was okay with this. But she had always said yes, saying how she was able to perform her duties just fine with only a couple hours of sleep. Remilia couldn't help but notice the dark circles under her eyes, though. Those definitely weren't there before.

"Sakuya?" Remilia asked, moving her head back to look her in the eyes.

"Yes?"

"Are you sure you're okay with doing this?"

"You ask me this every time." Sakuya closed her eyes and leaned her head back against the headboard. "And my answer is still yes."

Remilia sighed, turning her head back to stare out the window. "I know. I just worry about you" And that bothered her. She was_ her _maid. She shouldn't be worrying about her.

They spent some time in silence. Staring at the rain, which didn't seem like it was letting up any time soon.

"What time is it?" Remilia asked, beginning to grow tired of the silence.

There was a small pause, as Sakuya checked her pocket watch. "3:52"

Remilia frowned. "The rain isn't going to stop, is it?"

Sakuya yawned, moving her hand to cover her mouth. "It's beginning to look that way."

Remilia sighed and rubbed her forehead slightly. "Great."

She had actually begun to almost doze off before she felt a hand running through her hair.

"Sakuya, what are you doing?"

Sakuya stopped immediately; she hadn't even realized what she had been doing. "I apologize."

Remilia craned her neck back to look Sakuya in the eyes. "I didn't say to stop."

They looked into each others eyes for a moment. "Of course."

The combination of Sakuya's oddly comforting hair stroking, and the fact that she was already somewhat tired. Remilia found herself dozing off again.

"Sakuya?" Remilia mumbled.

"Hm?"

"Please, don't leave me…"

Sakuya smiled, she was obviously incredibly tired. And probably wasn't thinking too clearly. "Never."

"Good…" Remilia trailed off as she closed her eyes, leaning back against Sakuya some more.

Sakuya continued to stroke her hair for a little while. Until she was sure she was completely asleep. Moving carefully, so as not to disturb her, Sakuya slowly got out of the bed. Before putting Remilia's head on her pillow, and placing the sheets over her.

Sakuya ran her eyes over the vampire's sleeping form, making sure she didn't accidentally wake her up. After confirming that she was still sleeping, she bent over and placed a small kiss on her forehead.

"Goodnight, mistress."

Sakuya made her way out of the room, carefully closing the door behind her.

After she was sure that the maid had left, Remilia opened her right eye slightly. "Goodnight, Sakuya."

* * *

Well, there we go. Hopefully it wasn't too terrible.

Read and review. The usual jazz. Hell, flame me if you want. Don't expect it to do much though. As I will use the flames to roast marshmallows, and to fuel my world destroying laser. But mostly the marshmallows.


End file.
